You Will Find Me Hiding
by mayajane
Summary: Severus can't believe he's done such a horrid thing. Developed feelings for a Gryffindor. Rated M for sexual content.


_If you know about this place…_

_You will find me hiding…_

_- Anna Graceman  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione walked briskly down the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She did so every even at precisely six thirty seven. That gave her three minutes to make the walk to the coldest halls of the school. It was the same thing every day. Knock on the door, collect the potions sitting on the desk, decline the offer of tea, and then say goodnight. It was same every time. It was strange, the task she did every day. It was plain for all eyes to see that they were changed people. The war, six years over now, had hurt Hermione. The loss of her parents had been a huge one and it ached her every day. It was easier to bear as the years went on though. Most had moved on, finished with their mourning. Some hadn't, some never would. The change everyone saw was the cheerful sarcasm. The witty humor and the way every comment wasn't laced with venom. It made a much more pleasant person.<p>

Hermione raised her hand to the door and knocked on the door without hesitating. She was already five minutes late and she hadn't ever been late. Hermione wondered if he would be angry or the same as always. The door swung open and he was sitting at his desk scribbling away on some parchment.

"You're late." He remarked as she made her way to his desk. The potions were there in the familiar carrier, labeled and with notes telling her which went where. She reached for the handle and took a few steps back before answering.

"Sorry Sir, I got a little lost in thought."

He paused in his scribbling's, "Very well. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione relaxed, falling back into the routine. "No thank you. I must be on my way."

He made a vague noise, "Goodnight then."

Hermione thought his manner was rather strange, since he lacked the usual comments on her person and random things about her ability to teach. "Goodnight."

She also noticed he hadn't looked at her once.

The staff table was almost empty, as it usually was during the summer. Only Poppy, Minerva, Him and Hermione herself stayed during the hot break from the school year. Minerva was speaking with Poppy and Hermione was just staring at her plate rather dejectedly. She didn't even know what was bothering her.

"So, Severus, I hear that you've made quite the fortune on this potions business of yours." Hermione looked up when Minerva spoke to him specifically. He stopped eating for a moment and regarded her warily.

"I believe fortune is an exaggeration." He said carefully. Hermione smiled inwardly. She knew he was filthy rich now, as she had seen the prices and how he never failed to make more every for the last six years.

"How much?" Hermione gasped when Minerva outright asked such an inappropriate question. He was a fellow teacher!

"I don't know how much, Minerva. Really, can you not control your curiosity? If you wish to know the exact number, ask Miss Granger." He countered and then returned to dinner without a look towards Hermione. She was stunned, as far as she knew none of the staff were aware she helped him manage the Potions. She stammered a bit, feeling lost.

"Hermione? How would you know such a thing?" Poppy asked, speaking up finally. Hermione blushed, overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions. It'd been years since reporters and the like had hounded her this way.

"I- well I help him with his Potions business. I deliver them." Minerva clearly didn't believe her but asked her previous question.

"Well?"

"I don't know the exact number but well over eight hundred thousand galleons." It all came out in one big rush and she blushed harder. Why had he put her on the spot like that? Of course she knew why! He was a cruel bastard and enjoyed her misery.

She smiled a bit though when he chocked a little on the pasta he was eating. He finally looked at her for the first time in twenty four hours.

"That much?" He said in disbelief. Hermione nodded silently, frowning at him.

"You've been working on this for over six years have you not? Some potions are three hundred galleons a piece and with how many you make and sell. It shouldn't shock you."

Hermione was uncomfortable. This wasn't part of the routine. They had never had a conversation about anything at all, so why was he doing this now? In front of the entire staff? Questions and rumors would fly like wildfire. Hermione paused. He _knew_ that. Of course he did, a man as intelligent as he was wouldn't forget a fact like that. Not to mention he'd worked with these people for his entire adult life.

Hermione didn't know what it meant only that it meant something.

He seemed to recover from his shock and smirked, "Well Minerva I guess I do have a fortune."

Minerva just pursed her lips and returned to her food. Poppy did the same, though after giving both Hermione and Severus a lingering look.

The rest of dinner was a strange affair. Minerva finished first and retired to finish her grading, leaving Poppy, Hermione and Severus behind. Hermione was really eating, merely staring at her food and drinking from her goblet from time to time.

"So, Hermione do you receive a payment for the work you do for Severus?"

Her question was met with silence. Hermione stared at her, confused. Payment? For going to the mail room? Severus however felt differently. Should he have offered to pay her? It had never occurred to him that they were technically working together. Hermione seemed just as put off by the statement and was at loss for something to say.

"No, we agreed that payment wouldn't be necessary as I've more money than he does and I'm not doing anything but running up to the mail room."

Hermione was lying. They had never discussed it at all or anything really. Poppy merely nodded went back to her almost empty plate. Severus looked at Hermione intently trying to decide if she was upset. She didn't need or want the money, but wasn't it principal? To pay someone who worked for you?

Hermione looked down at her full plate and started to actually eat it. She needed the distraction. She could feel Severus staring at her and she looked up to meet his gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw the open expression, easy to read as a book. He was smiling. At her. Hermione Granger. For a second Hermione lost her breath and then smiled back hesitantly. It wasn't every day that Severus Snape smiled at you.

Severus didn't seem to realize what he was doing and his smiled suddenly vanished. He excused himself, almost knocking his chair over in his haste escape. He felt more confused than ever.

She came right on time and he felt his pulse race just a little harder at the prospect of seeing her once the door swung open. He knew now what was wrong with him and his obsession with the Gryffindor girl. He _liked _her. A lot. Too much. It'd been almost twenty six years since he'd had to deal with these irritating humane feeling of the heart, but it was the only explanation as to why she constantly owned his mind. He didn't remember a day in the last six year that he hadn't thought of her at least once. Usually more.

She walked into the room confidently, but faltered at the ledge, which sent her falling to the ground. Severus was only a few inches away and caught her easily in his arms. He was pounded with sensation of feeling her small warm body against his and the worry of her fall. She let out a gasp and he felt her inhale deeply. Sigh escaped her mouth and she pulled out of his arms and flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Sir." She mumbled and he tried to calm him racing heart. So warm…

"You say that as if you don't fall off that ledge every week. The potions are on the desk." He was right she tripped over the thing all the time, only she never taken a fall. Severus noticed her slight limp and wince as she walked over to get the carrier of potions.

"Miss Granger, sit down." He said firmly in a tone she hadn't heard since she was eleven years old. A shiver visibly went down her spine. She did as he asked, placing the potions back on his desk.

"Sir, really, it's fine. Just a bit sore." She assured him, but he was already kneeling down and slipped off her heel. Her ankle was just a little pink and puffy. He touched it gently and she felt the pain recede and the pinkness fade away.

"You can heal wandlessly?" She blurted before realizing what she'd asked. Of course he could! Who knew the number of injuries he'd sustained during the war. He would have had to learn to heal himself or forever be locked in the infirmary.

"Yes, Poppy taught me many years ago." He said softly and freely as he slipped her heel back on. Hermione noticed the slight wince on his face as he spoke. She felt him warm fingers trail over her skin and thought it strange. She hadn't associated touching as a part of Severus Snape.

"Thank you, Sir. Does the ledge seem a bit higher to you? I've never fallen before." Now that Severus looked at it he thought she was right. But he hadn't changed it and only a few people were capable of transfiguring the actual architecture of the school. Or the school itself had done it for whatever reason.

"Before you go Miss Granger, I believe we have something to discuss. Poppy mentioned something earlier at dinner that had some merit. Would you like to be paid for the job you do for me?" He hadn't meant to sound so blunt about it, but it would bother him until he offered it to her.

"No sir, I've plenty of money, really and all I do is walk to the mail room and forward the money to you. I don't want to be paid, but thank you for offering."

He nodded, "Very well-

"But I would love to see your Laboratory. I'm sure it's one of the best." Hermione snapped her mouth closed. Not only had she asked him for something she had interrupted him! Severus didn't seem to mind.

"I always wondered why you'd never asked. However you can't see it today as I'm brewing Veritaserum." Severus winced once again and a light seemed to turn on in Hermione eyes.

"Oh! Of course. The brewer of Veritaserum always feels its effects for a few hours, from the fumes."

"Precisely." He commented, wishing he hadn't given that away. He didn't think she would have any nosey questions but still it was tempting for anyone. A person under the influence of a truth Potion? Who wouldn't take advantage of that?

" Wait, when did you start brewing for the Ministry?"

He sighed, sounding dejected. He'd hoped she wouldn't figure it out. "Never, I don't brew for the ministry."

Hermione let out something close to a squeal. "Oh dear! But only- oh. Duh. I'll be going now." She seemed very flustered as she took the potions and swept out the door. Brewing Potions illegally might drive a person away.

Severus fell into his chair and thanked Merlin he hadn't spilled a certain secret. All hell would have broken lose then.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a strange affair the next morning. Severus didn't speak a word and only ate for a total of ten minutes before leaving the Great Hall hurriedly. Hermione felt bad about it but also puzzled. He didn't think she would turn him in did she? Sure, he shouldn't be brewing Veritaserum for anyone but the Ministry, but who was she to tell him, a grown man, what to do?<p>

Minerva spoke up, "Any idea what's bothering dear old Severus?" Poppy smirked at down at her plate, stifling laughter. Hermione frowned, confused.

"No. Why-

"I think they're going to remain clueless for another six years, Minerva." Poppy said interrupting her. Hermione didn't know what to think about that. What were they clueless about?

"Not if I have anything to do about it, Poppy. Hermione how much time do you spend with Severus every day? An estimate?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Umm including meals probably about an hour? Maybe an hour and a half?" Hermione stuttered a bit perplexed. What did it matter how much time she spent with him.

"That's it? But I thought you brewed Potions with him?" Minerva asked with wide eyes. Poppy turned to look over at them, with a scowl.

"Minerva! Mind your business. We don't need fellow teachers fighting amongst each other." Minerva seemed to hesitate.

"Does he seem happy that you do this job for him?"

Hermione gaped at her, "When have you ever been able to tell if that man was happy? All I know is that he's never complained and I really don't like how nosey your being Minerva. I don't recall you behaving this way a few years ago." Hermione snapped becoming frustrated. Minerva was taken aback while Poppy nodded approvingly at Hermione.

"You tell her. I've no idea where this meddler came from. Maybe it manifested from Albus' office." Poppy grumbled giving Minerva a teasing glare. Minerva sobered up and returned to her breakfast without another word. Hermione, however, seemed to have lost her appetite. She left the Great Hall silently going to prepare for her first morning class. She had a full day of classes, as Charity wasn't feeling very well today. On the way back to her private rooms Hermione heard whispers coming from an alcove.

"I know there's something bothering your heart Severus. It's not as if I'll tell anyone." That was charity and she did sound a bit stuffed up to Hermione. But Hermione was waiting for what they would say next? Could Charity get the problem out of Severus by merely asking?

"I know you wouldn't say anything, the problem is I don't want to say it myself. It's rather appalling and I can't believe I'm capable of it." Severus said in a soft voice. He didn't sound sarcastic or teasing. It was strange to hear his voice sound so truthful. Hermione shouldn't have been surprised though. Charity was Severus's closest friend, as he'd saved her life during the war; took her right out of Voldemort's grasp. She was eternally grateful.

"Surely it can't be that bad, unless you've taken to raping innocent women. That's not a good hobby, Severus."

Hermione's jaw dropped; stunned at the mere idea that she would say such a thing to him. For all Charity knew he _had _raped some innocent little girl once upon a time.

"Calm yourself. I've never lowered myself to such a heinous act. I find sex much more pleasurable when the women are willing." Severus answered, smirking again. Hermione could see their faces now and Charity let out a bark of laughter. Hermione couldn't quite rap her head about the idea of Severus and…s_ex._

"Too right you are. Now who is the lucky woman?" His smiled vanished and he looked desperate.

"I can't even bring myself to say it. I don't know how this happened."

Charity placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, as a certain young woman is listening to our conversation I don't think we should speak any further."

Severus' eyes jerked up and connected with hers and then Hermione was running as fast as her feet would take her. She didn't want to think of how he would react to her listening in on an obviously private conversation.

Hermione didn't venture from her classroom for the rest of the day, taking her lunch and dinner in her rooms. However she couldn't bring herself to not go collect his potions. Six years without fail she'd make the walk down to his rooms to do that task. She couldn't just stop now without any warning.

She made up her mind and practically ran down to his room, so she wouldn't be a second late. The door swung open just as always only it was dark in the room and she couldn't hear anything. Hermione stepped into the room, watching her steps carefully. She had enough trouble walking in here with the lights on.

"Sir?" She called, feeling foolish. What if he'd retired early and didn't want to see her because of how angry he was? Hermione was about to turn around and leave when a voice startled her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" His silky tone said near her ear. Hermione squealed and fell of the damned ledge. She would have collided with the ground had he not gripped her firmly by the waist and pulled her roughly against his chest.

"Do watch where you're going." He said mockingly. The lights turned on and Hermione could see his black eyes staring at her intensely. How was it that this man made her feel so much with such an insignificant thing as a look?

His arms where still around her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body and seeping into her own. He didn't let go even after a few second and Hermione felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. Was he going to hurt her for listening to his conversation? Surely he wasn't that angry.

"I'm not upset with you, Hermione, so please stop whimpering like a terrified child."

She didn't know what shocked her more; that he could read her easily enough to tell she was afraid or the sound of her name in his voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Well that's good. I really didn't-

"Yes you did, but I would have done the same thing. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences?" He asked her darkly. Hermione gulped suddenly feeling an urge to jump out of his arms. That were somehow still wrapped around her. She placed her hand hesitantly on his chest and pulled away slightly. He didn't let her move an inch.

"Sir-

"No. I may not be angry but I'm very, very upset with you, Hermione."

Oh he'd said her name again. She didn't understand what was happening! She took in her whole face. His dark eyes burning into her, the full lips pressed into an upset tight line, and the overall look of desperation. It invoked the strangest feeling in her and she was suddenly hyperaware of how her body was pressed intimately against his. He noticed the spark light up in her eyes and hoped that it was what he thought it was.

She could see him leaning towards her slighting, moving half a centimeter with every five seconds. Panic seized her. She couldn't let this happen.

"Can I see your Laboratory now?" She blurted, ripping herself out of his arms. He froze seeming disappointed but also relived.

"Ah…very well. It's through that door. I'll be there momentarily." He disappeared into his bedroom and Hermione let herself into his Laboratory, trying to slow her racing heart. It was fear and surprise that had it racing, she assured herself.

A potion was simmering in a huge cauldron in the middle of the room. Fumes rose and filled the entire room, but it was clear and odorless. Veritaserum. Why had he let her in here while it was still brewing? Hermione turned to leave the room before she was caught by its effect.

The door open and closed behind and he locked it without a word.

"You're going to sit and answer some questions Hermione. And in return I'll have to answer some of your, regrettably." Severus seemed nervous and dejected by the whole idea, while Hermione was fearful. She didn't have anything to hide, but what would he ask that demanded a truthful answer?

"Now first of all, why have you been helping with my potions for the last six years?"

Hermione couldn't really resist the urge to tell him, "Because it gave me something to look forward to while I was trying to get over my parents death."

Severus hadn't expected that answer and Hermione was even surprised herself.

"And why was it something to look forward to?"

"Because you didn't treat me like a piece of glass." She whispered in a soft voice. Severus frown deepened.

"How did I treat you?"

"Like a strong person. It felt like you respected what I'd gone through but didn't really care about how it affected me socially."

Hermione wanted the floor to swallow her up so she wouldn't have to speak anymore.

"Why do you still come now? Your parents died over six years ago."

"Because I…enjoy your company and it's something I can do to help." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. Severus looked doubtful and opened his mouth to ask his next question.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione blurted fear rising rapidly in her. She should be angry with him not afraid of what he would say.

He seemed torn for a moment, "Everything."

Wait! But that's- Hermione didn't know what to think because her head was spinning and couldn't make logical jumps that would give her answers. She hopped down from the stool and made her way to the door calmly. She hoped he would have pity on her and just let her go.

"Miss Granger, don't forget the potions on my desk. They'll need delivering." The door unlocked with a click and Hermione grabbed the Potions off his desk. She didn't wait for him to follow her out, she just ran out his door without a glance backwards.

Severus stayed in his Laboratory for a long while before retiring to bed without grading his papers.

* * *

><p>Hermione delivered his potions, like always, and returned to her rooms, carefully avoiding running into any of the left over staff there for the holidays.<p>

Everything. That one word he'd used to summarize what he wanted from her. Didn't he realize that everything meant…well all of it. Hermione couldn't deny that he had a certain charm about him but to go that far with random and rare feelings? How could he-

She didn't understand the man any better than before, but she knew he wanted her to understand. Hermione didn't know if she could give him everything. All she had to give. Friendship, companionship and possibly become lovers? Was that what he wanted? Hermione wished he hadn't been so vague. Not that she was going to become his lover, of course not, but surely they could be friends if he wanted.

She went to bed feeling confused about everything.

He wasn't at breakfast or at lunch, but he finally appeared for dinner, looking like he hadn't slept a wink. Hermione tried not to stare but it seemed that his every movement was being seared into her brain. The way he held his goblet to drink, the way his long fingers tapped the tabled silently and more obviously the way he never looked at her, it was all caught by her eyes and she didn't know if she liked this new awareness of him.

He was all broad shoulders and wiry muscle. He had a very thin waist and from what she could tell a flat stomach, though there was no way to tell if it was toned through his robes. Hermione flushed, surprised by her line of thought. She couldn't suddenly be interested in him just because he was interested in her! That was absurd and she didn't even know if he'd meant that he wanted her…romantically. Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was ten after six. She would have to go to his rooms after dinner for the potions.

She pushed her half full plate away and left the Great Hall, pretending not to hear Minerva's calls for her to finish her dinner. The woman was really too much these days. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't look. She didn't want –

"Miss Granger, I have already taken care of the Potions for tonight. I think it would be best if you didn't carry on with the task."

Hermione stopped in the hall and spun to face him, suddenly furious.

"Why? Because you cant handle being honest? Or having problems in your life anymore? Is that it?" She hissed, coming to face him, oh so closely.

Severus was surprised by her anger. He'd been sure that she would be grateful to be relieved from the task.

"No, Miss Granger, I just think it's time you moved on to other things. I hear you'll be teaching full time this coming year."

He tried to sound calm so as to not upset her further.

"Move on to better things?" She repeated. "I cant believe this. What other things are you thinking of? I've never met a man more frustrating than you!" She snapped.

That hurt Severus just a little and Hermione noticed the wince that crossed his face. She gripped his arm and pulled him down to his private room. She was fed up with dancing around the problem, whatever it was.

She left his standing by the door and sat down on his sofa, which she'd never done.

"Miss Granger-

"Hermione. My name is _Hermione_." She interrupted curtly. Severus had enough and strode over to her and leaned in her face.

"What do you want from me?" He was just as furious as her now and Hermione bit her lip, hesitating. His eyes flicked down to the movement and she made up her mind.

"Everything." Hermione breathed and then gripped the back of his head and smashed her lips against his desperately. Dear Merlin what had she done? A strangled moan came from his mouth and Hermione's breathing quickened. She stood up, without breaking the kiss and pushed him gently back onto the sofa, before settling herself in his lap, still kissing him without pause. His lips parted and she rolled her tongue against his lower lips before slipping into his mouth.

The kiss was harder now; he wasn't just _letting_ her kiss him any longer. His hands gripped the back of her thighs while her wound around his neck, pressing him against her body. Hermione ground her hips against his, eliciting another moan.

Then his wonderful lips were gone and he was staring at her with mixed emotions. Hermione didn't move off his lap, though she felt embarrassed for having gone that far in barely five minutes.

"Say something." Hermione pleaded and he loosened his grip on her thighs. He let go of her completely, dropping his hands to the sofa. She couldn't seem to move, because she was so afraid. But he'd kissed her back; surely he couldn't be that angry?

"I don't know what to say."

Hermione glared at him for a moment, "How about, 'that was a nice kiss; I'm crazy about you too.'" She said sarcastically, but she was nervous. What if he truly didn't feel like she suddenly did?

He smirked suddenly, setting her at ease. "I would hardly call it crazy."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh and finally moved off his lap. He didn't seem to mind and turned to face her better. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. She put a comforting hand on his thigh, "I don't expect much, not really. I know it wont be easy."

He looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and pressed his lips to her once again. She wasn't going to let him stop kissing her. He pulled her off the sofa and towards his bedroom. All it did was send butterflies through her stomach. Somehow she trusted this man and knew nothing but pleasure would come from that night.

His bed was softer than hers and she sighed contently when he laid her gently on it. He outer robes had been shed along with his shoes and socks. He looked so human and alive in front of her now, as he moved to hover above her. He leaned down and trailed hot wet kisses down her throat, opening her button up blouse. Her basic black bra encased the creamy skin he wanted to see so desperately. The fabric disappeared, along the remainder of their clothing.

"How did you do that?" Hermione breathed, arching her back against his kisses. He kissed that spot between her breasts and suddenly encased a nipple in his mouth. Hermione let out a soft moan of surprise and pleasure. His fingers wandered down between her legs, stroking that special spot.

"Now." She whispered, pushing against his hands that trailed of her body professionally. He didn't hesitate to slide into her wet heat with a low growl. Hermione squirmed underneath him as his thrusts picked up a faster pace. He moved her legs above his shoulders, driving in deeper.

Whiteness burst in her eyes and she let out a loud exhale of pleasure. He pumped his hips fasted, gripping her hips so tightly there would be bruises shaped like his fingertips. Hermione fisted her hands in the sheets, feeling her insides become sensitive after coming. He didn't slow his pace for a second and Hermione suddenly realized he wanted her to come again. She wasn't going to say no. His long fingers went between their bodies to add to her pleasure and pleasure flooded her body again. He gave one last thrust and emptied himself inside her with a groan.

They stayed like that for some time, too exhausted to even move.

"Mmmhh, that was incredible." Hermione whispered at last as he slipped out of her. He pulled her against him so they were touching. The blanket appeared and rest down on their bodies and Hermione snuggled into its warmth.

"Yes, it was." She heard him whisper as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a strange ache in his thighs and a warm feeling all over his body. That meant a few things. He looked over and saw her body rested against his, her breasts visible. The blanket must have slipped down during the night. He could see she was cold; her nipples were hard, and thought about pulling the blanket over her. He decided against it. Why should he cover up such a beautiful sight? She shifted in her sleep, arching her back before settling back down against him.<p>

He couldn't resist liking a trial from her collar bone to underneath her breast. He knew she'd woken, but continued his assault and moved the blanket down further. She sighed when he nestled himself between her legs and put his mouth there. No one had ever done that for her and she hoped he wouldn't ever stop.

"Severus!" She moaned as he added his fingers. Pleasure soared through her quickly, after just a few minutes.

She opened her eyes and saw him licking his lips inches from her face. He waited for her to say something. Hermione couldn't really think of anything to say. She pulled him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, in his mouth.

"It's almost eight." He said after a few moments. Ahhh breakfast, Hermione remembered. She got up and searched for her clothes, which apparently been washed and set by the bed. She could feel him staring at her with longing eyes, but there wasn't any time this morning for anything else. She brushed her hair quickly, before kissing him on the lips.

"I'll see you at breakfast." She murmured and smiled widely at him. He was surprised by her affectionate kiss. Hermione slipped out the door, running to the great hall for the mandatory staff breakfast.

Severus showed up fifteen minutes late and when he reached for the toast her got a better view of his neck. She choked on her food, staring at the blatant purple bruise marring his creamy skin. Oh dear, Minerva noticed as well. Poppy was scowling at Minerva's apparent joy.

"So Severus did you sleep well last night?" She asked, leering suggestively. Hermione flushed to the roots of her hair.

"Why, yes I did." Severus said calmly but he looked suspicious. Hermione rubbed her neck hoping her would catch her drift. His eyes widened and for a moment he clearly didn't know what to do. Hermione smiled at him openly, figuring they wouldn't be able to hide it for long anyway.

"Yes, he sure did." She said smirking at Minerva's astonished face and Poppy shock. Severus shook his head at her, returning to his meal.

"Oh, I'll see you after dinner Severus. I have full classes again today, a lot of grading." Hermione said in a voice everyone could hear before leaving the great hall.

Minerva stared at him curiously. "Yes, Minerva?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing, Nothing." She assured him, smirking into her food. Severus had enough and excused himself from the table. To think they could have avoided all that he'd thought to look at his neck for bruises.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's a one-shot. I hope you all like it. It was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
